Rain
by Suma99
Summary: Sometimes death isn't the worst thing that can happen to you. A casualty of the Battle of Hogwarts remembers the night that destroyed her life. And the pain that came with it. Love hurts. But promises must be kept.


I always felt a kinship with the Augurey. Like me, it wasn't the most beautiful of creatures. It was constantly being outshadowed by the flashier phoenix. Until I was eleven, my cousin got all the looks. She was beautiful, the perfect blonde haired, blue-eyed girl. She was smart and popular. By comparison, I was gangly and dark, with my green-black eyes and short dark hair. But that all changed. I got the letter. She didn't. I was the first witch in the family. I was so pleased to get away from her. To spend most of the year not down the road. And like the Augurey, I love the rain. All the best things happen to me when it rains.

It was raining the first time I met Rolf, in Diagon Alley. We were in Ollivanders and he introduced himself to me. I was amazed. The grandson of one of the set authors, talking to me, a Muggle-born. He complemented me on the wand that chose me. 12 and a half inches, ash with an Augurey feather. He told me about them and I realized I'd fallen in love with the bird.

We sat together on the train and talked. We heard the rumours about the Potter boy coming to Hogwarts but we didn't listen. He told me about Quidditch and Hippogriffs and his wish to be a magizoologist. I told him about the Muggle world. I tried to explain electricity and TV to him but he just looked blank. By the time we'd got there we were firm friends.

It didn't matter I was put in Ravenclaw and he was put in Hufflepuff. It didn't matter that I was good at Charms, Potions and Transfiguration and he was amazing at Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. It didn't matter that I couldn't fly to save my life and he was put on his house Quidditch team. We were best friends. We studied together, helped one another. And then one day in fourth year, just before Christmas when it was raining and we were at the Owlery, he asked me to the Yule Ball. Then he kissed me and our friendship changed. We went together and he complemented me on my green-black dress robes. I still had a thing for Augureies then. And he gave me one for Christmas. Undine was just a chick but I knew what Rolf had done to get him. And I felt so bad I couldn't tell him my secret. You see, ever since I heard about Animagi, I wanted to become one. I read the books and did the spells. And I changed. Undine was the only one who knew. He taught me how to fly and how to sing.

Then in fifth year we joined the DA together. And I thought my Patronus would give it away. But Rolf told everyone about my obsession with the bird and they laughed it off. His Patronus was a Hippogriff. So very him. Proud but fiercely loyal. We were now officially going out and I knew I loved him. Undine spent most of the summer going back and forward. My cousin liked to tease me about my freak boyfriend. I almost jinxed her. Then I realized my brother needed my help. His magic wasn't as controllable as mine and he kept shooting it off without any form of protection. So he learnt the secret as well. I sat on the edge of his bed with Undine and we sang him to sleep.

Then in seventh year Rolf tried to protect me from the Carrows. They were going to kill me after I cursed them. I was always good at curses. He got me to the Room of Requirement. Then Harry Potter turned up and we prepared to fight for him. And Rolf took me aside and asked that if we got out of this alive, I'd promise one day to marry him. I agreed, but on the condition that if something happened to me, he wouldn't spend the rest of his life brooding.

Well something did happen to me. A giant was going to kill a centaur and I saw red. I cursed the thing so badly it turned it's attention to me. It broke my body to pieces. So I did the only thing I could. I changed. I became an Augurey. Because they can be reborn like a phoenix, I knew I'd survive. I flew above the battle. But I'd dropped my wand. I couldn't change back. I saw Rolf find my wand and torn robes. Heard him scream my name. Then I saw Luna comfort him. I liked the idea of him and Luna. She was my friend. I saw Harry Potter walk into the Forest, saw him die to save us. And I felt him come back. I watched from afar as Voldemort was killed by his own rebounding curse.

Then I left. I wasn't a witch anymore. I had no wand, no way of turning back. And even if I did, I'd die instantly. So I went to the Forest. There the centaurs spoke to me. I had saved one of their number. I was welcome in the Forest. Then I discovered that because my human body was dead I could do what no Animagus could do apart from that Beedle tale. I could speak human. The centaurs took me to Hagrid who healed the injuries that changed with me. Hagrid was the only one who knew. He and my brother who came to the school the year after. I flew to see him the night I 'died' and he recognized me. My wand changed allegiance to him. I heard my mother crying. Like all those who died in the Battle of Hogwarts, I was given the Order of Merlin. I felt like a liar and a cheat.

I returned to Hogwarts. I became a part of the Forest. Undine found me. In the end we became mates. I couldn't change back. In all ways, I was an Augurey. I raised my chicks like I would the children I would never have. Rolf's children. Hagrid took me to his wedding. I perched on his shoulder and Rolf smiled sadly when he saw me and said my name. I swore to protect his children then.

They hear me in the night, singing my song. Some fear me, saying I bring death. Others say I forecast the rain. What most don't realize is I am singing of the life that was stolen from me and the life I now lead. I won't die. Phoenixes burst into flame but we're not so flashy. We become a part of the rain and are reborn. Undine cares for me when I am a chick as I care for him. He knows I'm not entirely his. He knows that the human part of me still loves Rolf. But he doesn't care.

Tomorrow Rolf's children come to Hogwarts. They have no need to fear the Forest. Though I'm small, I am queen here. The bird that speaks with human tongue. The witch who died to save a centaur. Sometimes my magic escapes me and I hurt the other creatures here. My name is carved in the memorial wall with fifty other names. Fred Weasley, Colin Creevy, Remus and Tonks Lupin. Beside my name there is a little Augurey. I saw Rolf carve it there with his wand the night it was placed.

My name once was Rahne but now I'm called the Rainsinger, the Forest Queen. I can't die. But now I guard the children of the man I love and one day my song shall be sung. One day my chicks will tell my story. One day the truth will be told. Somehow I have a feeling it'll be raining.


End file.
